A Flower Shop One Shot ATM
by night-travels-x
Summary: Will Solace starts a new job in a flower shop, but his boss' friend seems to interest him, and he isn't exactly sure why?


Will was excited, beyond excited, he got a real job, sure, it was only in a tiny flower shop but hey, it was a start, right? Will was walking, dodging the busy people of New York City, and checked his phone yet again to see if he had arrived at the right place but man, the place looked like it was ripped straight from a Studio Ghibli movie, heaven-like. Will opened the door to see a girl with bright pink and long hair texting someone at the counter;

"Umm, G'Morning! I'm Will, and I am a new worker here? This is the place, right?" Will still felt anxious about this being the right place.

"Hm, Oh! Of course, Hello to you too and yes, this is the right place, the name's Rose" Rose said and walked away from the counter to shake Will's hand.

After that, Rose showed Will most of the places he needed to know and introduced to him to a girl named Lou Ellen, and a boy named Cecil. Then Rose handed an apron to Will which had the flower shop's logo over it and then she left the shop, saying that she'll be back soon.

Will found the new job fun, the flower's smelled nice obviously, and the overall atmosphere of the shop was really relaxed and they had a radio! Will had always liked radios, you get to listen to music, but you don't need to shuffle trough hundreds of songs to listen to that one specific one.

The flower shop was a dream come true, but Will grew more and more bored, just standing by the counter, until a bell rang and a customer walked in. The customer was a pretty young boy, he had jet black hair and chocolate brown eyes;

"Hey, Blondie, Rose isn't working here today?" The boy asked, now focused on Will.

"Actually, she left about half an hour ago, what do you need?" Will said, kinda upset about the 'Blondie' nickname.

"Uhh, I have an flower reservation under the name of uhh, 'Di Angelo.' " the boy said as he walked to the counter.

"Alright, hold on just a second!" Will had no idea where the reserved flowers were kept, lord save him now. After a good fifteen minutes and Will praying in his mind that the boy wouldn't come and choke him to death, he found the flowers, he handed them to the boy and waved his goodbye. The boy, his last name probably being "Di Angelo" was now having a fire-y conversation with the just arrived Rose, Will caught a bit of the conversation;

"Rose, damnit!" the boy half shouted  
"Oh shush you, you know damn well _she_ can wait fifteen minutes!" Rose hushed the boy and laughed.

"Rose! I cannot wait **fifteen minutes** just because he's new! I should be in the hospital right now!" the boy stomped his leg to the ground in frustration "Nic, dear, give the newbie some slack, the blame's on me, now get where you're going." Rose said calmly and patted the boy, Nic? on the cheek, the boy continued walking and Rose came inside;

"Hey Will, that guy weren't giving you a rough time, were he?" Rose asked and raised her eyebrow.

"Oh, oh not at all, who was he anyway? You know him?" Will said curious, if he befriended Rose more than as a coworker/boss, maybe he would get the chance to talk to that guy again.

"Oh, that's Nico, or, I call him Nic, just to piss him off even more, we're childhood buddies." Rose said as she picked up a watering can off the ground.

"Nico? That's a cute name." Will said and ignored the look Rose gave him "To who was he taking those flowers, by the way?" probably his girlfriend who broke her arm or something, Will thought.

"His mother was in a car accident a few days back, and Nico just can't stay away from here for like, half an hour" Will chuckled, Rose continued "He's real fun when he isn't stressed the fuck out, he comes to chat with us and offer coffee here sometimes." and so, both Rose and Will continued their work, the subject being droppen.

The rest of the day was a blur, except when Nico came the second time to chat with Rose, then he got a call from someone and he was gone once again.

Will came home, it was almost 7 pm, and man, he was tired, he fell onto the couch and turned on the TV, some movie made in the 90's were on, so Will decided to watch, his mother would still be gone for a few weeks, so he might as well enjoy some TV shows alone. After the movie finished, it was something like 9 pm so Will decided to go to sleep a bit early, being exhausted and all, and it didn't take long until he was asleep, curled up in his blanket.

I So? What do you think? I think this actually went pretty well, I hope you like it, oh, and I might continue this as a whole story, i'm not 100% sure.. I


End file.
